


Magnets

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Magnets, NSFW, Oral, Sex Toys, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker has Mirage strung up and waiting for some attention, so why not drag it out a bit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [combatbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/gifts).



> [Mirage](http://displacednoble.tumblr.com/post/79325067849/a-muffled-cry-as-he-slides-the-magnet-around-makes) is one of my new fave targets

A muffled cry as he slides the magnet around makes Sunstreaker chuckle. “Good mech,” he murmurs, licking a seam of Mirage’s panel before he stands.

The noble shifts, faceplates heating as he bites down on the gag. Sunsteaker strokes up Mirage’s thighs, skirts around his panel, then smooths his palms up over the blue and white chassis.

"Are those magnets tugging on your spike, Raj?" he asks teasingly, knowing full well that they are.

Mirage knows this, and he glares at the golden mech.

"Oh, don’t be that way. Do you even realize that you’re trembling?" Sunstreaker asks, relocating one hand to rapidly remove and replace the magnet he’d purposefully left directly over the noble’s trapped spike.

Mirage forgets to retaliate for the taunting . Instead, he gasps as his knees fail him and his weight is supported by his wrists above his head.

Smile growing, Sunstreaker lowers himself back down to his knees. “You seem distressed. Maybe there’s some way I can help?”

The sound Mirage makes was supposed to be more of a growl, but it comes out much higher pitched than he intended as the lambo  slides the magnet in a circle over his spike. He can’t even be concerned for the scratches that are being left in his finish anymore when Sunstreaker finally lets him open his panel.

"Good mech," he chuckles again before he licks the tip of Mirage’s spike and slides it into his mouth.

Mirage tries to thrust deeper, whining when he’s held immobile.


End file.
